vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drekwiz
Who is Drek? Drek is one of the many content creators on Twitch who plays VRChat. He usually is comedic, just faffing about with his friends. He is a lovable sack man with simple desires and knows what he wants. Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! History and Biography Origins Little is known about the origins of Drek. Drek himself once claimed that he was an 'Elder God' of sorts, predating the Christian God and Satan. He has no known siblings or genetic relatives. He has never elaborated on his relatives or whether other people that appear sack-like are related to him or not. What is Drek? His physiology is an enigma too. He may appear as a golem of sorts, a burlap that became sentient, warranting the phrase "sack man". However that title is a misnomer, as his "flesh" isn't burlap at all but organic - and very sensitive to pinches and other acute sensations. It's speculated that the bumpy, burlap appearance is a secondary shell of his actual skin, which no one has ever seen. As a self-proclaimed 'sack man', he doesn't shower in general. In fact, he hadn't showered in six months until Kyana gave him one in Summer 2018 during his so-called "Wachelor" (or "Mamabowl") - a competition between his 'mamas' to see who would become his next Top Mama. The competition was spurred after his divorce from Pandaboo. It's rumored he gets his "energy" from the saliva he collects from others, which may explain his fixation on having people spit on him. That, or it's just his fetish. Parasite form Sometime in Spring 2018, Drek would evolve into a parasite. Due to his fondness for the feminine physique, he found an innocent female's body as a host and attached himself to it, feeding and growing off of it. List of Mamas and Papas Mamas * Kyana * Tess * Justaminx * Libby * Melz * Naytella * Sanyu Demon Papas * Satchi * Cor Vous * Cheesydream * Cece * Kron * My Name Is Curt (?) Trivia *It's speculated that the reason he's so fixated on having "mamas" and "papas" is due to having daddy/mommy issues. That, or it's just a fetish of sorts. Or it's a hobby. Yeah, let's just, uh...leave it at hobby. *Before he became a parasite, he was always naked. He just doesn't like clothes. **Also before he became a parasite, he loved to LARP as Batman. *Drek is often accused of being a weeb and a furry in denial by his Twitch and Discord community. *Drek has asked countless people to spit on him, including MaTSix, Ashunera, Zentreya, Lanfear, Oathmeal, and several dozen others. *Was originally a villain-type character in Chipz's earlier seasons, attempting to steal Nuts from him. *Things get...rather weird when Drek's involved in anything. Hilarious, but weird. *Drek once got everyone at Club Rogue, including Chipz, Minerva, Ashunera, Egg, Nimewe, and even the dancers, to spit in a cup for him. He couldn't get Lanfear to do it, however. *Pandaboo confirmed that she and Drek are dating IRL, despite being divorced in-game. *Drek is Latin-American IRL. *He LOVES pizza. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/drekwiz * Twitter: https://twitter.com/drekwiz * Official YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk2b263Lx34KsD6vMgCo64g * YouTube archive past full streams: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXBwwdCxwWGkEisU2jUxAfg Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction